Zoro's hidden talent
by Ivy Jane Backer
Summary: The Straw hat crew find out about Zoro's hidden talent and grow closer along the way.
1. Zoro's Hidden Talent

Summary: One day on the Thousand Sunny the crew discovers Zoro's hidden talent

Disclaimer: Both One Piece and Elvis Presley's "Love me tender" are not mine and I make no money from this story

The Straw Hat crew had gathered in the galley minus one swordsman and one doctor. They gathered to discuss some rather unusual actions that their first mate had been doing for the last several weeks. Usopp had noticed this and called everyone to attention.

"What's up Usopp?" Luffy asked after getting kicked by Sanji for wanting meat.

"Zoro's acting weird lately. He keeps asking me to bring him a new recording tone dial each week." Usopp whined.

"Why," Nami asked from her seat across the table where she was working on a map and had been for the last several minutes before everyone showed up.

"He won't tell me and he has also been disappearing into the medical bay at least one day a week and doesn't come out for at least ten to twenty minutes. Do you think he's dying?!" Usopp yelled.

"That marimo head wouldn't die even if he came down with every disease in the world," scoffed a smoking Sanji. "Would you ladies like a parfait?" he swooned over to the ladies with hearts in his eyes when he asked.

"Later cook-san." Robin replied.

"Maybe Zoro-bro is making training records with the tone dials and is letting Chopper-bro listen to them for medical research on how he's so fit?" Franky questioned.

"It's nothing as serious as an illness," Robin replied, "nor is it your guess shipwright-san."

"How do you know Robin?" Luffy piped up.

Brook who had been leaning against the wall at forty-five degrees had stood and walked over to the table where he spoke up for the first time, "I know as well yo-ho-ho and I helped him out when he came and asked me for a favor."

"Well tell us what's going on," Usopp cried, "my swordsman's-acting-strange disease is acting up!"

"Calm down Usopp," Nami huffed, "we'll just go and check it out later tonight and find out ourselves what he's up to."

After everyone agreed to meet up by the door to the medical bay that night everyone when off to do their own thing. Nami got some sun while Robin read a book and Sanji made the ladies snacks while fending off their stretchy captain. Chopper came out of the med bay and goofed off with Luffy and Usopp for a while. Franky and Brook worked on a new mystery song together about strange happenings on a ship and Zoro as always was busy working out the day away.

That night they followed after Zoro (who got lost several times before reaching his correct destination) to the medical bay where he let himself in and shut the door after himself. The crew outside the door crammed themselves up against the door where they laid their heads to try to hear what was going on inside. Robin and Brook knew what was going on so they just leaned against the wall to watch their silly crews reaction to what was to come.

Inside of the room Zoro made his way over to the bed Chopper used for sleep and sat down in the seat next to it while setting his newest tone dial on the side table. Chopper was already sitting in bed and had just pulled his covers up while getting comfortable.

Chopper shyly looked towards the swordsman and said, "Thanks for doing this Zoro. I know this isn't normally your thing."

"No problem Chopper," Zoro grumbled out in his deep voice, "you are our ships doctor and we need you to be well rested."

"Don't worry about me you big jerk that doesn't make me happy!" Now most would be thinking it looked a little strange as Chopper had a smile on his face and was dancing around in the bed.

The crew outside who was used to this reaction were all thinking at the exact same time "He sounds pretty happy to me."

Zoro turned to Chopper and asked after sighing at his response, "Which one would you like to hear tonight?"

"A slow song please," He said in a half way high pitch, "you pick."

"Alright then," Zoro replied, "I asked Brook to teach me some new ones and I liked this one best."

Outside the door the crew turned to look at Brook then each other and started talking in quiet whispers about the news.

"H-he can sing?" Nami said.

Brook replied, "I teach him new songs each week. He is a very focused student and could sing before he asked if I would teach him a wider variety of music. I did not find out until later why he was doing it."

"He has been singing to Chopper and recording his music on the tone dial for Chopper to keep and listen to when he is not available to be there himself." Robin said, after scolding Sanji for making the comment that the reason Zoro wouldn't be available would be because of injury, told them to just hush and listen.

The crew hurriedly put their ears back to the door and hoped they hadn't missed Zoro singing.

A beautiful deep voice began singing:

**"**_**Love me Tender, Love me sweet,**_

_**Never let me go. You have made my life complete,**_

_**And I love you so.**_

· _**Love me tender, love me true,**_

_**All my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you,**_

_**And I always will.**_

· _**Love me tender, Love me long,**_

_**Take me to your heart. For it's there that I belong,**_

_**And we'll never part.**_

· _**Love me tender, Love me dear,**_

_**Tell me you are mine. I'll be yours through all the years,**_

_**Till the end of time.**_

· _**(When at last my dreams come true**_

_**Darling this I know**_

_**Happiness will follow you**_

_**Everywhere you go)**_

The crew was floored. Zoro was a great singer and he sang for Chopper to help him get to sleep! Franky had a flood of tears falling from his eyes and Nami seemed to have some as well. Usopp had his jaw on the floor and Luffy had a goofy grin on his face. Sanji had a serious look on his face but on the inside he had a goofy grin of his own that his rival could do something so mushy.

Robin and Brook rounded everyone up and shooed them to bed and told them they could talk more about it after breakfast while Zoro was busy with his morning workout and Chopper was making medicines in the medical bay.

The next morning everyone was sitting and talking after Zoro and Chopper were gone for a bit. "I still can't believe the moss head can sing," Sanji said with a little smirk.

"Not only that but sing well," Nami added.

"He made me feel so Zoro-bro!" Franky said with tears back in his eyes just from thinking about it.

"Our swordsman-san has many hidden talents," Robin replied with a serious look then it melted into a smile as she said, "And he is helping out our doctor-san so he can sleep well and take care of us."

Luffy who had been quiet till that moment started bouncing up and down on his feet and added "I want Zoro to sing for me too! I'll go ask him if he will!"

When the crew understood what he was saying and saw him take off Robin's arms shot out to grab him, Franky tackled him, Usopp started sputtering in fear, and Sanji tripped him up. Nami was staring at Luffy like he was an idiot and wacked him on the back of the head.

"Idiot! Do you _know_ what he would do to us if you did that?"

"Yeah," yelled Usopp. "Are you crazy? You can't let him know we heard him or he'll kill us!"

"Who will kill you?" Zoro asked with a quizzical expression as he walked into the galley after having finished his workout. As he headed to the frig to grab a drink he stretched and looked to his guilty looking nakama.

"Nobody and none of your business marimo!" hissed Sanji.

"Fine," Zoro grunted, "what's with him?"

Robin being the most courageous of them spoke up first, "They know kenshi-san."

"Bout what?"

Brook told him outright, "About the singing you've learned from me and that you help Chopper sleep by singing for him."

It occurred to Zoro that this is the worst thing to have some crew members be aware of. Nami with her blackmail for more money and Sanji for his being a curly-browed jerk that would poke fun and they would end up in a fight. So he decided to be proactive and scare the living heck out of his crew.

He took off his bandana from his arm and tied it around his head. Then he looked at them with the eyes of a man looking at enemies instead of friends and in his most dangerous tone of voice with no relation to his singing voice said "YOU SAW NOTHING!" Took off his bandana and walked away to go back to working out after the frustration of them finding out about his talent.

His crew after sweat dropping in fear decided never to mention any of this again and started trying to wake Usopp who had passed out at Zoro's look and was foaming at the mouth.

Luffy the more stubborn and fool-hardy captain of the crew had decided however that he would not stop trying to get Zoro to sing for him and maybe he would even become comfortable enough to share with the crew. If only because Zoro would then be his first mate the singing swordsman even though they already have a musician and that's just COOL!

The End


	2. Chapter 2 How it came to be

Zoro's Hidden Talent Chapter 2 How it came to be

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Meatloaf's "I'd do anything for love"

Author's note: Thank you to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed. This will be a chapter fic and will include special Halloween and Christmas chapters in the upcoming weeks. Sorry if Zoro seems OOC. Any questions or song requests just add it to a review or PM me and I'll try to include them. Flashback will be separated by lines.

A few days after the incident with the crew finding out about Zoro's singing voice he had noticed that his choice of frightening the crew had indeed worked and no one mentioned his secret (not so secret now) visits to the medical bay. The crew (minus Luffy who was still working on a "get Zoro to sing for them regularly plan") had kept quiet on the singing swordsman subject so as not to set him off.

Chopper had been told (discreetly) about the whole incident, which he had missed, and so Chopper explained to them the reason this all started and why he had kept quiet about it in the first place.

"It all started," he explained, "with the aftermath of Thriller Bark and several weeks of little to no sleep because of nightmares."

**One** night after waking up frightened and upset from nightmares of Thriller Bark Chopper had made his way out onto the deck to get some fresh air and calm down. This had been happening quite recently lately and he was starting to lag in both his medicine and reading. He was wondering on deck when his ears pricked up at a noise.

Zoro was on watch that night. It had been a long time since he had indulged in making a musical sound and for some reason on this night the urge to hum or sing was strong. So after checking to make sure the coast was clear of any danger and a short look around the ship to see if anyone was awake to see him he decided a little humming and maybe singing wouldn't hurt anybody. Humming a song he used to sing with Kuina, who was the only one besides his Sensei to hear his singing voice in his childhood, he leaned back and let the wind sooth him into a half meditative state.

When Chopper, who had been out of Zoro's view, heard deep voice humming he was startled and sort of scared and hid the wrong way behind a convenient barrel. He then remembered that Zoro was on watch that night and some of the fear drained away at the fact that Zoro would never let anyone get hurt so it must be safe. He went to climb to the crow's nest to visit Zoro and see if that was where that humming was coming from. His nightmare was partially forgotten for now due to his curiosity at this new side of the swordsman.

Zoro had heard the hooves below right before Chopper started climbing but did not stop his humming as he knew of all of the crew Chopper had not been sleeping well lately and it was starting to disrupt the little reindeer's life. It helped that he didn't mind if Chopper knew about his hobby. He lifted his head into a slightly higher position and started singing the song this time from the beginning.

"And I would do anything for love, I'd run right into hell and back.

I would do anything for love, I'll never lie and that's a fact.

But I'll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no, no way

And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, no, I won't do that.

Chopper had reached the crow's nest at this pint and settled down near the swordsman with wide and innocent eyes full of curiosity. Zoro could sing and he sounded really good too! Zoro paused in his singing and asked the doctor, "everything all right Chopper?"

"A nightmare," Chopper replied, "I didn't know you could sing."

"I used to sing with Kuina," Zoro said with a slight strain showing on his face, "I don't do it to much anymore but I just really felt like it tonight."

"You sound good," Chopper said in his higher pitched voice, "it made me feel better when you were singing. C-could you sing some more? Please?"

"Sure."

"Anything for love, oh, I would do anything for love,

I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, no, I won't do that

Some days it don't come easy, some days it don't come hard

Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days it doesn't end

Some nights your breathing fire, some nights you're carved in ice

Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again

Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true

I know you can save me, no one else can save me now but you"

Zoro looked over at Chopper and saw that he had already drifted off while he was listening and felt great pride at being able to help his young nakama find sleep and relaxation.

While Zoro grabbed a blanket and threw it over Chopper to keep him warm he continued singing while he thought about his crew and whether he was comfortable about them knowing about this hidden talent. He decided there were certain members of the crew he was comfortable with knowing. Those being Chopper (who now knew), Robin (surprisingly), and Brook. He would be comfortable with Luffy knowing if he thought that Luffy would be able to keep it to himself. However, their captain was a big talker and would probably bring it up at first opportunity that he has a singing swordsman on his crew and isn't that sooo COOL! Zoro winced just thinking about it.

When he thought of other crew members finding out he was very uncomfortable though. The cook would endlessly bother him about it and probably say he was soft and make him homicidally anger to the point it would end in a serious fight. Nami would probably blackmail him for more money and even send him out to do parties when they came into port. And the shipwright would probably burst into tears and try to get him to help on one of his infernal song and dance numbers. NO WAY! He had his pride.

So he decided to ask Chopper if he would mind keeping this to himself and woke him for only a minute to ask for a promise if he would continue helping him by singing for him whenever he needed as long as no crewmates were around.

He picked up Chopper and carried him down where he got him to sleep in his bed in the medical bay after singing a bit more and so it started that every time he was on watch Chopper would sneak out and listen to him sing until he fell asleep.

One afternoon when no one was about Chopper asked Zoro if he could come to the medical bay when he didn't have watch just once a week to sing until he fell asleep instead of him falling asleep up in the crow's nest and having to be carried down in the middle of Zoro's watch. Zoro agreed that was a better idea and said to help him on the night's that he had watch and was otherwise unavailable he would get a tone dial per week and they would record his voice so he could listen whenever he needed to. Chopper jumped on the idea and then jumped on Zoro to give him a hug.

So Zoro started getting tone dials from Usopp who looked at him funny when he wouldn't tell him why he needed the tone dials. After giving him his demon stare, which shut him right up, Usopp decided for now it wasn't important enough to know.

Usopp started to notice small things after that however. He noticed that Zoro was disappearing into the medical bay (he saw him on his way to the bathroom one night) and in the pattern of exactly once a week. Along with the strangeness of asking for a tone dial on the same schedule had Usopp's over imagination on overdrive. This strange behavior led to Usopp eventually calling the crew together for a meeting in the galley.


	3. A Peek into Zoro's Past pt 1

Zoro's hidden talent ch. 3 A peek into Zoro's past

Disclaimer: One piece and Queen's "Who wants to live forever" doesn't belong to me.

Author's note: Flashback will be put within Lines. Thanks again for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Special shout out to HARE003 (hope I got that name right). This will be a continued story arc of at least 2-4 chapters (I'm not finished writing it quite yet).

The crew had docked at an island about two weeks after learning Zoro's hidden talent. The island they landed at, according to Robin, had a specialty that brought all kinds flocking to the island.

The island of Shintosuke was known as the island of marriage. A peaceful and happy place with a private police force instead of a navy presence on the island. Wanted posters were not allowed in anyplace but the police station to keep people calm and keep things neutral. Bounty hunters, in this way, were in little supply unless they were involved in a wedding themselves or passing through.

Although the island was a low risk for the pirate kind of trouble, the private police force was one of the best around and could take on almost any pirate that caused trouble there. It was truly an area where those from all around made a truce that the weddings were not to be disturbed even should there be weddings of a naval officer to a pirate.

Shintosuke was a very busy island with as many weddings as they could fit in a day including simultaneous ones at the same time. Multiple musicians and bands of all kinds flocked to the island for a one-in-a-lifetime chance at a steady job. Outside weddings abounded as well as the inside weddings and large suitable buildings were put aside only for the receptions.

For the week before disembarking on Shintosuke the crew had various reactions to the news Robin had passed along about the island. Sanji had immediately proposed to both Nami and Robin saying it would be the perfect time and place to get married. After being shot down by both ladies he brooded for a bit before perking up at the thought of meeting lovely ladies on the island in wedding parties but un-attached.

Zoro was looking forward to trying the multiple kinds of drinks available on the island and hopefully trying some rare vintages only available there. Nami and Robin wanted to enjoy some shopping as the island was well known for its one-of-a-kind outfits and seeing beautiful wedding gowns.

Chopper and Luffy were sparkly eyed after listening to Usopp, go on about the many things involved in a wedding. He told a story of Bridezillas, the fire breathing woman getting married who were quite normal until the littlest thing went wrong on their big day. Also the large amounts and varieties of food available to eat until you pop. The sickening color combinations that some of the people would mix and the throwing of the bouquet. That was what scared Chopper the most because when Usopp explained that the Bridezilla throws her flowers to be thrown into a crowd of unattached ladies they all transformed into Bridezilla's themselves! And woe to any person, man or woman, who dared try to touch those flowers for they could have their hair pulled, thrown to the floor and trampled! He, of course, had made it through many of these ceremonies and come through not only in one piece but as the hero of the day for saving the wedding (in some way or another).

Brook was excited for the large group of musicians and the multitude of music styles, some he'd never heard before. Franky, with a tear already in his eye, was looking forward to the romance and joy of the matrimony.

After locking up the ship and disembarking to the docks they separated into several groups. Nami and Robin went to the shopping district. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp took off for places unknown looking for adventure and the remaining three got stuck going to order supplies to be delivered in a week when they left after the log pose reset. They would meet back up at the ship later to discuss what the rest of the week would be filled with.

Sanji, Franky, and Zoro headed off toward the markets where Sanji would order some of the food to be delivered just before they left the island. About half way through the shopping Franky made a detour to find needed supplies for the fixing and upkeep of the ship.

Zoro, who had been following right behind the cook, somehow had ended up being dragged along in the middle of a wedding procession. "What the heck?" he thought "The cook must have gotten lost again!"

He made his was out of the crowd and found himself on a street full of musicians plying their trade and looking for a job. The passersby were closely listening and then moving on to the next until they found a favorite and gave them the job of playing at their wedding or receptions. As he wandered, listening to the various sounds he was shocked to hear a male down the way playing a guitar call out to him by name.

"Yo, Zoro!" The fair haired man called. "Surprised to see you here."

"Drake," Zoro tilted his head toward the man, "what're you doing here?"

As Zoro moved his way over to Drake the man and his two companions stopped playing and came over to fist bump Zoro. The first to come forward was a slender woman of about nineteen with long brown hair and brown eyes. Her name was Natalie "Nat" for short and she was about a foot shorter than all three males. Then Drake who was about Zoro's height with blond hair who was twenty-one. The last one was the oldest of the group at twenty-three and his name was Zander. He was about a head taller than both Zoro and Drake with black hair and green eyes.

Surprising though it may seem, Zoro was pretty close friends with these three. About three or four months after he had left the dojo he had run into them (quite literally) and traveled with them for a stint as he looked for Mihawk.

**W**hile on the road between towns on his journey looking for Mihawk, Zoro had misplaced the road and wandered into a forest where he was stuck for a whole day before bursting through some brush and nearly running into a fair haired man and his two companions. After introducing themselves to him he decided to travel with them to the next town so the road wouldn't move again and finding they were heading to the town he was trying to reach.

They had explained that they were part of a band who had just lost there lead singer and were heading to the next town over in search of a new one. While they were walking the three piece band decided to practice some of the music they normally sang but quietly so as not to bother their new traveling companion.

Said companion was bothered, but not by their music itself but by the fact that he missed singing. Zoro was not a singer by nature however, he had gotten quite used to singing…with Kuina.

When Kuina had been alive they had often sung together when by themselves and seldom around her father, his sensei. On the day of Kuina's funeral his Sensei had asked him to sing for Kuina and afterwards when all had left but him and Sensei he had done so with a voice so clear and steady it settled the older man into a calmer state. And so, each year on the anniversary of her death, before he left the dojo, he would go and hum or sing one song at her grave. No other time did he sing and he stopped completely when he left the dojo.

The band members, not noticing the slightly melancholic look on Zoro's face, had since changed to a new song. As fate would have it they had started to sing one of Kuina's favorites.

· ** "There's no time for us**

**There's no place for us**

**What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us?**

· **Who wants to live forever?**

**Who wants to live forever?**

· **There's no chance for us**

**It's all decided for us**

**This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us**

· **Who wants to live forever?**

**Who wants to live forever?**

Zoro felt a single tear slide down his cheek before swiping it quickly away. It came as a huge chock to the band members when Zoro's clear tone joined them and quickly overtook any of their voices for the rest of the song.

**Who dares to love forever?**

**When love must die...**

· **But touch my tears...with your lips**

**Touch my world...with your fingertips.**

**And we can have forever**

**And we can love forever**

**Forever is our today**

· **Who wants to live forever?**

**If we can't love forever**

**Forever is our today**

**Who lives forever anyway?**

After an awed pause and exchanged looks from the three they turned to Zoro as one and shouted, "Please become out lead singer! "At which point they had explained that their former lead singer had stayed behind a few villages ago after falling in love with a woman from there.

After much discussion between the four of them, Zoro had agreed on the terms that he would stay as long as they were heading the same direction as Mihawk. He also said he would continue bounty hunting for trainings sake while they traveled. They told him he would get a cut of the money and on top of the bounties he caught while with them he was a little better off at least then when he started. It didn't really take all that much to convince him. That specific song was enough of a push he just couldn't say no.

After several months of successful traveling and performances (with some bounties thrown in) they finally reached a town and decided to separate. Zoro had decided since the band was heading the opposite direction of a tip on Mihawk that he would go back to dedicating his time to training and finding him. The band had a gig in the opposite direction that they knew was a sure thing and decided to find a temporary singer in the next town. They left on a good note and Zoro had not seen any of them since.


	4. A PeekPt2

Zoro's hidden talent A peek of Zoro's past part 2

Disclaimer: One piece and Elvis's "Can't help falling in love with you" doesn't belong to me.

Author's note: Thanks again for the reviews, follows, and favorites.

"You're a pirate?" Nat exclaimed, "But you were a bounty hunter!"

"Well, my captain kind of tricked me into it plus he also kind of saved me from the marines." Zoro stated.

"Ah, so you finally did something to tick the marines off?" Zander teased.

"Hmph," Zoro grumped, "They were corrupt and deserved what they got. End of story."

Despite being teased, Zoro had to admit that he had missed them. Although every story and mystery about him was not exposed while they were traveling, they were still on almost the same level as his nakama.

"So where's your crew?" Drake asked.

"They got lost." Zoro said with a straight face.

The other three having seen Zoro's sense of direction and even missed a couple gig's because of it shared a look that said it all. They laughed while saying collectively, "Sure, Zoro _they _got lost. Whatever you say."

Zoro feeling slightly embarrassed decided a change of subject was needed. "You guys here looking for a job?"

Deciding to let him get away with the subject change Nat responded with, "Actually…we have been looking for a new singer to help out with a reception that we are playing in a couple days." She got a disturbingly Nami-like gleam in her eye while looking at him and it hit him what she was hinting at.

"No way!" Zoro growled, "My crew knows I can sing but I've forbidden them from speaking of it. I'm not going to help you out and bring attention to myself."

Drake gave Zoro a look he had seen back in the day only a few times. It said "You are so not getting out of this with a flimsy ass excuse like that."

Indeed a few minutes later Zoro, with shoulders slumped, was agreeing to help them out. Even though he wasn't looking forward to his crew's full attention, he was excited to sing with these three again.

As Zoro led them back to the Thousand Sunny, after a few (multiple) detours, to meet the crew, they explained why this specific reception was so important.

"Do you remember our lead singer who we told you stayed at a previous village when he fell in love?" Zander asked.

Zoro nodded to show he did.

"He's the one getting married," Drake explained, "and he made sure we would be able to come and be his band by sending out a message in the paper. We explained to him when we got here about you filling in for him after he left the band and that we hadn't had a permanent singer after you. We also told him that we didn't know where you were so we would spend some time looking for a singer here. You showing up sure is a stroke of good luck."

After returning to the ship and going through introductions, they sat down to explain to the crew what was going on and how they were going to borrow their swordsman for a day. While Zoro sat and slightly sulked (not that anybody could tell by the look on his face) the group exchanged stories of how they met Zoro.

"We met him as a young-un," Zander joked, "and he became our lead singer and traveled with us for a while."

"You got Zoro to sing for you!" Luffy whined and pouted, "He won't sing for any of us except Chopper." He said with a glare in the little reindeer's direction.

Chopper who had gotten scared of the look on Luffy's face had hidden the wrong way behind Zoro's back while looking on fearfully. The three band members watching this fell into laughter at the ridiculousness of using the just as scary swordsman as a safety zone.

They were further amused at the rest of this mismatched crew that seemed to get along so well. They really didn't get what Zoro was so worried about. Everyone had looked very pleased when they had told them they were welcome to come as well to watch Zoro sing. It would be good for Zoro, they thought, to get over this concern and open up a bit more to his nakama. So while he was away grabbing some drinks they asked the crew for a favor.

"Could you not tease him too much about his singing?" Nat asked.

" We haven't yet," Sanji said after swooning over the new lady on the ship.

"He is worried about being teased or bothered about it," Drake replied, "and it's a bit of a sore subject since he sings because of his childhood friend who died."

Zander spoke up and added to that, "He worries about showing weakness. You who are his family should know this about him I'm sure. That does not change the fact that he doesn't find singing to be the manliest of hobbies."

"Really?" Luffy asked with his serious face on, "It's because of Kuina?"

The crew members who knew about her had an understanding look on their face and those who didn't know about her knew they would be filled in later so stayed quiet for the moment.

"Yeah." Natalie replied. "When she died, he admitted to us, he sang to her and only her until he joined up with us. So if he happens to open up enough to accept singing in front of, or even better _for_ you, we would be most appreciative if you would be kind."

They all agreed they would take care of him and before Zoro came back decided it would be a good idea if, after the ceremony and reception, they would show and tell him about a hidden talent of their own before leaving the island. That way he wouldn't feel that he was the only one with a strange or unusual hobby.

The day of the reception dawned with cool weather and a sunny afternoon. Zoro was nervous and what was making it worse was the strange and secretive actions of his crew. While the band had come each day to practice, without the crew present, he noticed strange sounds from outside the room they were using. If that wasn't weird enough, sometimes when he walked in a room everyone clammed up like they couldn't speak around him. It was enough to drive him crazy.

While they had been busy practicing, they had convinced Zoro that he needed to learn one slow dance for the reception. Sanji would not approve of him practicing with any of the ladies available and so forced Usopp into a dress and wig and made him Zoro's partner. There they were, Zoro holding Usopp in a pink frilly dress and makeup. Natalie, Nami, and Robin had jumped Usopp and shoved him into the dress while forcing on the makeup while laughing evilly. Drake was busy counting out the steps while attempted heartily not to laugh.

"One, two, three, and one, two, three..."

It didn't help that Zoro had to dress in a stuffy penguin suit for the ceremony and all the male members of the crew (even Franky) had to rent tuxes for the occasion. Nami, who had helped pay for them all, had threatened that even a drop of food or single tear of fabric would result in them all getting a raise in debt even if they didn't have any to start with.

Zoro with his hair slightly slicked back and in a black suit tried to prepare himself for the performance to come as they walked toward the building the reception was going to be in. He noticed that the frown he must have on his face, along with his appearance, seemed to be scaring the pants off everyone because he was walking with people making way for him like he was royalty. What he didn't know was that while scary looking he also drew many looks because in that outfit he was very handsome.

The reception area they arrived at was a large open space with a stage at one end and a kitchen and many food laden tables at the other with room to dance in between. The seating for the guests was to the side so that they could see the stage, visit the food tables, and dance without anything being to far away.

They set up their area and pretty much did their own thing while waiting for the wedding party. Sanji asked if he could help the caterers who greeted him quickly once he told them who he was. He also agreed to play the "stop Luffy from eating everything in sight by kicking him as many times as needed" game until the time was right. The others helped with setting up tables, the decorations and then settled in to wait.

Once the wedding party had arrived and settled in they got the show on the road. Zoro and the rest of the band climbed onto the stage and away they went.

"Good afternoon, folks!" Nat said. "We want to give out our well wishes to Landon, our former lead singer, and his lovely bride on this most joyous of occasions. If we can get them on the dance floor we will be having our couple's first dance.

The couple moved gracefully out to the dance floor. The bride was in a beautiful off the shoulder white gown and her groom was in a black suit and both looked radiant. Landon, the groom, was so grateful to his old band and their new/old singer for doing this. He was especially excited to hear this man, Zoro, who had taken his place after his leaving.

Zoro cleared his throat and stepped to the microphone. He leaned in and opened his mouth to sing:

** "Wise men say only fools rush in**

**But I can't help falling in love with you**

**Shall I stay**

**Would it be a sin**

**If I can't help falling in love with you**

**Like a river flows surely to the sea**

**Darling so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

**Take my hand, take my whole life too**

**For I can't help falling in love with you**

**Like a river flows surely to the sea**

**Darling so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

**Take my hand, take my whole life too**

**For I can't help falling in love with you**

**For I can't help falling in love with you"**

During this song the couple danced sweetly and off in a corner the crew watched in awe (with Franky bawling) as the beauty and grace of the couple pulled them in. Zoro's voice as well, again surprised them with it's gorgeous sound and they again remembered his reason for singing in the first place.

After the first song the couple was released to sit and eat and others wandered over to the food table including a behaving Luffy who, for once, was polite in his eating habits. That is not to say he didn't still fill his plate to bursting, because he did, and go back for seconds but he did his best and that was good enough. Others flooded onto the dance floor as the band continued with more songs as the guests mingled with the wedding couple until late afternoon.

After taking a short break from singing, Zoro found himself leading several ladies through a dance. He hadn't wanted to dance, he still wasn't that good, but Sanji had warned that if he made a single girl sad then he would just kill him right now. While he was not afraid of the swirly-brow, he didn't want to bother with the fussy cook yapping at him about it. After a few dances Zoro escaped with the excuse that his break was over and went back on stage with the band. See if he ever did them a favor again in their lifetime!

After finishing the last set the band and crew bid their farewells to Landon and his bride. Landon pulled Zoro aside after giving compliments to Drake, Natalie, and Zander and told him that he was glad to see they found a good front man after he had left. Zoro didn't say much but inside he was extremely proud his performance.

The band separated from the crew after their goodbyes to Zoro since they were heading to their hotel and then trying to get a new job tomorrow. It would be easier with a singer so they would be going back to looking for a permanent one since they knew Zoro was leaving the island soon.


	5. A PeekEnd

Peek into Zoro's past end

Disclaimer: One Piece and "Romeo and Juliet" do not belong to me.

Author's note: This is the end of the marriage island arc. Thanks to those who reviewed, followed, or favorited. Hope you enjoy!

Back at the ship the crew settled in for the night and just relaxed after such a long afternoon. Minus Zoro, the rest of the crew had found which hidden talent to share and were planning on showing them off in 4 days.

For the next four days they spent time just hanging out and looking at some other weddings of differing styles. Got some food stuffs on the ship that wouldn't go bad before the fresh stuff showed up near leaving time, and fixed up any minor issues on the ship.

On the day before they departed the crew decided to drag Zoro to a smaller rented building to spring their talents on him. Zoro was slightly worried about why he was being dragged along but decided to go with it due to some curiosity. After seating him at a table with the others Chopper went up to a microphone and explained the night's activities.

"Zoro," he said, "because you have shared your talent with us and we want you to accept that we like it a lot, we have decided to share with you our own. Since you have been helping me sleep by singing and that's how you got found out, I volunteered to go first. I can juggle!" he said and proceeded to change to his gorilla-like form and juggle 5 balls without dropping a one.

Brook came up next and announced "I can finger paint. Although, they're all bones Yo-ho-ho. I am also sufficient in the waltz. Robin, if you please?"

"Of course musician-san." Robin replied while heading Brook's way. After turning on a slow beat music style the two got into position and proceeded to dance to the crew's astonishment. They had not known Brook could dance. They had also had no idea as to Robin's skill either.

Robin was up next with her talent.

"When I was alone as a child," She said, "I was very lonely and so to pass the time between places I would make shadow puppets and make up stories to keep me company." Franky hit the lights and the room went dark with one spot light on a large wall. Robin created first a bunny, a tower, and then a person walking. Everyone there clapped and then gasped when she took it even farther.

"Seis Fleures!" She spoke and while sprouting hands began to create larger and more intricate buildings and people. It was a magnificent city that sprawled before their eyes and they were all now looking forward to more as time went on.

After Robin had finished and returned to her seat, Nami had stood and danced with her clima-tact while creating weather effects to give her a skirt of mist and a wreath of fire to dance inside. Usopp admitted to being able to lift just about anything with his nose. So to test it out they tied a large rock to it, followed by trying to affix the table they sat around to his nose. To their disbelief he was able to lift it off the ground!

When Sanji got up he told Usopp to "Stay right there" and that he would be "helping" him out whether he wanted to or not. He had him sit on a chair facing the crowd while Sanji himself faced Usopp's face.

"What are you going to do to me Sanji?" Usopp whined.

"Just shut up and do what I say Usopp." Sanji growled. "By the way, if any of you tease me about this afterwards you are dead." He said over his shoulder with a flat tone.

Turning back to Usopp, Sanji bent down and drew his hand up to the hair in front of his own eyes. Once the hair was out of the way and both eyes (and eyebrows) were in Usopp's sight he called, "Look at my eyebrows Usopp. You are getting sleepy. Sleep." Then he snapped his fingers and Usopp slumped into the seat with eyes closed.

He continued with, "When you wake up you will act like a chicken and when three snaps of my fingers pass you will forget everything and return to normal." *Snap*

Usopp opened his eyes and looked around then got up and flapped his arms a bit while clucking contentedly.

Chopper and Luffy went over to him and called, "Come here, chicken Usopp." And once he arrived Luffy pounced on him and said, "Dinnertime!"

To which the Usopp chicken took off flapping his arms like crazy while making a "Bak, bak, bak" noise at the top of his lungs. While everyone was laughing at this, Zoro had the thought that he really had to be careful not to anger the cook enough to ever use that on him.

Nami spoke up from where she sat, "He doesn't seem very different than the regular Usopp does he?"

The others shook their heads in agreement when Usopp came over to the table and pecked at a snack with his nose.

"Better turn him back," Sanji said while heading over to Usopp, *snap*"sleep."*snap* and Usopp was back to normal minus the memory of acting like a chicken. While freaking out about what he missed, Usopp got the jist and pouted in the corner while glaring at Sanji every once in a while.

Franky did nothing but go and do his signature Super move, with arms above the head and together into a star shape, pulled out a scarf and announced loudly, "My hidden talent is I knit and it's SUPER!"

The sweat drop that followed was so quiet you could here a pin drop. All the while the whole crew had variations on the same thought: "If he can knit then why doesn't he knit himself a pair of pants?"

Then Luffy stepped forward and surprised everyone by standing very straight, putting his hands behind his back and reciting very seriously.

"It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. For arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon."

Everyone's jaws hit the floor. After several minutes of no one moving one inch, Luffy looked to each of them and said, "What? You didn't think being a goof-ball was all I'm capable of did you?"

The crew just babbled nonsense for several minutes and fell silent.

Zoro, now that everyone had gone, stood and headed for the front as they all had done and mussed Luffy's hair along the way. After being humbled at his crew's courage and kindness in opening themselves up to each other and him, he could do no less than to share a bit of himself as well.

"Thank you," he began, "I thank you, my nakama, for sharing these pieces of yourself when you didn't have to. For doing this for me to help me feel better. I wish to return the favor now and share something of myself with you. When Kuina died (those in the crew who hadn't heard the story had now been filled in) she and I used to sing. When she died it became a once a year habit to sing at her grave. Her favorite song, that I have not had the heart to sing since meeting Drake and the others many years ago, I will now sing to you."

So he stood tall and sang the song and when he got to the verse:

"Who wants to live forever?"

The crew each felt such emotion from the swordsman as they had never felt before. Each person also thought of a loved one lost, or a loved one alive today who meant a lot to them and missed them just a little more in that moment. Dreams come, and gone, and come again were renewed and new memories of happy times together at this island were cemented into their minds for all time. Their swordsman, who had put his trust in them, had now returned it ten fold.

After finishing up and heading back to the ship, they prepared for departure on the morrow. They settled into bed, each and every one of them, and contemplated the day and how much closer it had brought them as a crew. No. As a family.

(End of arc)


	6. Halloween on the water

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, The Nightmare before Christmas, or Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven"

Author's Note: You may not want to read this if you find rhyming annoying cause I went a little overboard. Otherwise, Happy Halloween and I hope you enjoy! I've got a couple more chapters and then I'll be busy working on a One Piece/Ouran High School Host Club crossover fic so if you like Ouran check it out please. Also will be out of town for a tick in the first two weeks of November so don't be suprised if I don't put up anything new.

Halloween on the water

In late October, on the Thousand Sunny, a spooky atmosphere could be found. With pumpkins carved as cats and bats, and skeletons multiplied all around.

One such skeleton was moving across the deck toward the galley where the crew was meeting for a Halloween treat.

An idea of five in counting was had to perform a great feat.

Zoro, Robin, and Brook were teaming up for a little show. With music most fair, in the dark with some flair, they planned to try and scare their crew.

Another one planned with Robin in secret, for a poetry telling with a hell of an ending. And the last one he did talk of a feast for a king! Full of eyeballs and things.

In the afternoon on the day of all Hallows Eve everyone sat down in the grass for a show. On the wall they hung a large watching screen, where Robin's puppet shadows would be used by the team. Zoro would sing and Brook, he would too as the shadows play out and tried to scare with a "Boo!"

Sanji made snacks to suit the mood, with snake soufflé and chocolate toadstools. Chopper and Usopp soon squirming in fear, settled down, after getting a weapon, a spear.

Once the crew had settled but for Brook and for Zoro, he started the tone dial and got on with the show.

"'Twas a long time ago, Longer now than it seems

In a place that perhaps, you've seen in your dreams.

For the story that you are about to be told, began with the holiday worlds of old. Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't I'd say It's time you begun."

As the story unfolded up on the screen, you saw many trees with differing scenes. A tree with a pumpkin stood out in the bunch, from Luffy you heard a satisfying crunch.

The story followed a skeleton like Brook, fascinated with Christmas of all the holidays, Brook sang and enjoyed this most out of the days.

"There are few who deny, at what I do I'm the best,

For my talents are renowned far and wide. When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night, I excel without ever even trying, with the slightest little effort of my ghost-like charms I have seen grown men give out a shriek."

Usopp and Chopper gave out one such shriek, when Robin's shadow players ran by. A ghostly small dog with a red lit up nose, the skeleton, and more going by. Before rushing at the screen to give them quite a fright each person jumped at a bump in the night.

Zoro alone sang just one song, of a mess that Jack had made of a normally happy holiday turned on it's side by the curiosity plague.

"What have I done? What have I done?

How could I be so blind? All this loss, Where was I?

Spoiled all, spoiled all. Everything's gone all wrong."

By the end of the show everyone could agree. Next Halloween they want some more entertaining from these three.

Robin and Luffy were up next and a live show they prepared for. Robin brought up her hands and created playful shadows. One a man in a chair, in a house upon a hillside. Being bothered by a knocking on the door by a terrifying raven.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary, over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore-

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, as of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

"Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door-

Only this and nothing more"

As Luffy recited the rest of the poem and the end he repeated, "Shall be lifted nevermore." The reaction it caused was Usopp hiding on the floor. Under a blanket he had slipped, after making enough noise to wake the ship.

All night after this everyone was awake, while the wind did blow and Usopp did shake. While Chopper got to snuggle on the bedroom floor, next to a swordsman giving comfort, little more.

The morning after Halloween dawned still and clear and the crew was happy that it only came once a year.


	7. Thankful

Thankful

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or the songs "I can help", and "Count on me" (I changed a couple lyrics to suit the story)

Author's note: Sorry it's been a while. I got stuck finding the right songs for this chapter and it was driving me up the wall! _Flashback is within lines_. This chapter is dedicated to FindingThatDamnOnePiece.

On a day in fall where if you were on land the leaves would be changing colors and falling, the Straw Hat crew was very busy. They were preparing for a Thanksgiving feast of quantities of food so large it would feed an army, or in this case, for a small crew with an endless black hole for a captain.

Sanji had been cooking for the last few days. At the last island he had stocked up on everything that they would need. Keeping Luffy out of the galley had become too much of a chore after just one day, so he had asked for help from Franky and Usopp. They had then made a trap for the door which was so far keeping him out.

Zoro and Robin were teaming up for a surprise of sorts.

Zoro had, a couple of weeks before, found a book mixed in with the usual singing volumes that Robin bought him a book of specialty piano music. He had gone to Robin and asked her is she had accidentally purchased the book when she informed him different.

"**It's **for me." Robin said.

"You play?" Zoro replied with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. It is another skill learned while on the run. You would be surprised how many places you can work at if you can play. Then again, considering your musical abilities and your traveling band, maybe you do understand."

Zoro looked the book over while mumbling, "Would you play a few for me?" He got a slightly embarrassed look on his face. "I wanted to sing a nice song for them since I am really thankful for them this year."

After everything that had happened, Robin wasn't surprised. Again she was happy that he would finally ask her for help without worry. After playing various songs for him to try out she had stopped to ask him if he had heard one he liked.

"No, nothing yet, "he said, "keep going."

About five minutes later they were interrupted by Brook who had come to see them about dinner.

"Lunch is in twenty minutes." He said. "What are you working on?"

"Zoro and I are planning to perform to show our appreciation for the crew." Robin replied. "We are having some difficulty choosing a song however."

Brook asked if he could flip through several of the piano books she owned to see if he could lend his assistance. After a few minutes of him looking through and marking ones he thought would be of interest he stopped to show Robin and Zoro both. After trying several, they found two that would work well and Zoro asked Brook to sing with him on one which he jumped at.

So they had been spending a lot of their time practicing.

Now on the day of, Robin found herself slightly nervous but excited. Being trusted by the crew meant everything to her after being alone for so long. She would make sure this performance showed how much she loved being a part of the Straw Hat family.

Each person, except Sanji, went to change into more formal attire. Sanji would change into a different suit right before dinner. The rest of the boys wore slacks and dress shirts and the ladies wore skirts and peasant blouses. All of them went for fall colors except for Zoro and Sanji who went for black.

After everyone was ready, they met back at the galley and marveled at the changes to the look of the room. The table was extended to fit them and all the food with a tablecloth. Candles were spread in a few choice places that Luffy wouldn't knock over and left the pleasant scent of apple cinnamon floating throughout the room.

After they were seated, Sanji and Zoro (who he roped into helping) carried the food to the table and only had to whack Luffy once for getting ahead of himself and reaching for meat. Sanji allowed the ladies to fill their plates first, of course, and then complained that the men were barbarians with no manners when they dove into everything on the table at once it seemed. He seated himself after getting everyone drinks and making sure the ladies didn't need anything else.

For a while after that they ate in semi-silence with the occasional Luffy scolding. One they had finished and cleared the table they went to the aquarium to relax. Zoro grabbed Franky to help him move the piano into the room and Robin went to grab the music. Nami noticed them arriving with the piano and gave them a confused look.

"What's this stuff for?"

"We thought that since today is a day for giving thanks, we could give you a performance to show you our appreciation." Robin said.

"Really?" Luffy and Chopper exclaimed with sparkles in their eyes.

"Yeah," Zoro said, "I learned that Robin plays piano and asked her to help me out."

"Me too!" Brook added.

Luffy looked at the three of them and shouted, "This is gonna be soo cool!"

Robin sat at the piano and arranged her skirts while Zoro and Brook settled close by.

After all the songs and performances from the last few months, Franky had been kind enough to make a microphone that was patched through the ship so it could be used in any room and used with the intercom system. That way, if Zoro felt so inclined, he could patch it through when he sang to Chopper and the rest of the crew could listen. He would probably be surprised to know that each time he did it every single one of his crew mates would listen. They enjoyed it so much that he was beginning to help each person sleep with way less nightmares.

So began their first song. Robin began to play and soon after Zoro joined in with his voice…

If you got a problem, I don't care what it is  
>If you need a hand, I can assure you this<br>I can help, I got two strong arms and I can help  
>It would sure do me good to do you good, let me help<p>

It's a fact that people get lonely, it ain't nothing new  
>But a crew like you, should never have the blues<br>Let me help, have a laugh on me, I can help  
>It would sure do me good to do you good, let me help<p>

When I go to sleep at night, you're always a part of my dream  
>Holding me tight, telling me everything I want to hear<p>

So don't forget me, all you gotta do is call  
>You know how I feel about you, I can do anything at all, let me help<p>

Zoro looked at each crew member in turn to let them know he was always available to lend a hand. Each crew member in turn watched him with the same promise shining from their eyes. After doing so much for them, how could they not offer the same.

After that, Brook joined in for the second song:

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,

I'll sail the world to find you

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,

I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one two three

I'll be there

And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep

I'll sing a song

Beside you

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me

Everyday I will

Remind you

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one two three

I'll be there

And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

I'll never let go

Never say goodbye

You know you can

Count on me like one two three

I'll be there

And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two

And you'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

This had many of the crew fighting tears and not a few bawling. Franky had tears streaming down his face and Chopper too. Chopper was remembering the first night Zoro's singing had helped him and all of the nights after that. Nami had tears in her eyes and Luffy had his serious face on. Usopp was not crying but he was on the brink. Sanji just watched and wondered what he had done to get such a great crew. With them, he was sure, he would find the All Blue.

After they had finished the crew rushed to them and Luffy surrounded them all with his arms and dragged them into a group hug. Zoro's yell of "Hey, get off!" was ignored and after a while he just gave in and let it be.

Everyone spent a little more time together laughing and playing before heading off to bed. Each crew member drifted into dreamland as their Thanksgiving day finally ended.


	8. Straw Hat Christmas Pt 1

Straw Hat Christmas

Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, any songs used (to numerous to write them all out), or the story T'was the night before Christmas

Author's note: This special ended up loooonggg. Don't be surprised if this is a three parter at the least. Hope everyone enjoys the story. Thanks for everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed.

Two weeks before Christmas saw the Straw Hat crew traveling toward a winter island. Ferieville was a snow covered island famous for its beautiful Christmas trees. The Straw Hats had decided to head there for there Christmas shopping needs.

The crew had drawn names for a Secret Santa, and they had decided that once they reached the island, they would separate to purchase their gifts. Franky had decided to make an extra gift for each crew member on top of his Secret Santa and Chopper would receive gifts from all of them since he was the youngest. He wasn't expected to get gifts for them.

On their way, a few days later, Usopp called from the lookout, "Buggy pirates coming," which drew the crew out onto the deck.

The ship pulled up to theirs and the Straw Hats, who had assumed battle readiness, were surprised to find Buggy standing with his back facing them while he faced his own crew. His crew members were standing in lines with innocent expressions on their faces and Richie the Lion was behind them all in a white robe with angel wings and a halo.

"What the hell?" Sanji whispered to all those present. The responses were several shrugs all around before they returned their attention to Buggy.

"And a 1, and a 2, and a 3." Buggy called to his crew. He rose his hands and brought them back down,

"Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel,

I made it out of clay

And when it's dry and ready

Then Dreidel I shall play!"

"HEY!"

*Bonk* The sound of Nami throwing a piece of pipe at Buggy's head was very loud in the sudden silence. "That's not a Christmas song you morons!" She growled.

"Sorry," Buggy replied, "how about this one?" He lifted his hands as his crew and lion began again.

"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer"

"*Snort* what did you say about my _big red nose?_!" Buggy shouted while smacking those nearby.

On board the Thousand Sunny, Luffy was laughing at the spectacle while the rest looked on in amusement. They were starting to wonder if Buggy was trying out a comedy routine instead of trying to carol.

"Once more you idiots and this time get it right!" Buggy threatened.

"Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree!

The leaves are so unchanging

Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree,

The leaves are so unchanging.

Not only green when summer's here,

But also when it's cold and drear.

Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree,

Thy leaves are so unchanging."

The Straw Hats clapped while Buggy looked on smugly. "Time to go flashily!" Buggy shouted. "We'll fight next time we meet Straw Hat!"

"Bye," Luffy yelled back while waving, "and next time bring MEAT!"

Over the course of the next day Franky kept busy making his homemade gifts for the crew. He would buy a gift for the person he got for Secret Santa on top of his homemade gift once they reached the island. Usopp worked on a Fireworks Star for the dinner after Christmas Eve.

Brook and Zoro had hidden away in the music room with Chopper. As a gift to the crew from Chopper for all the gifts, since he didn't have to buy for them, Zoro was going to teach him a song to sing himself with Brook's help.

Chopper was scared of singing alone but he was finally feeling like he was included in the festivities of a holiday. Something he had never really had before.

Robin had made herself busy looking through the books in the library for a Christmas story suited for her to read the night before Christmas Eve. She was even planning a shadow puppet show to go along with it.

By the time a week had gone by, the crew had decorated the whole ship (minus the trees that had not yet been bought). Arriving, finally, at the island they headed directly toward the area of trees for purchase.

In a square, large area on the island was a veritable forest. The islanders spent all year raising the trees just for the holiday season. All of them were natural creations that came in all sizes, shapes and colors.

The first thing they came to along the road on the way to the forested tree farm was a stand with a young man who had a camera hanging about his neck.

"Would you like to take a holiday photo?" He asked.

"That's a good idea," Robin and Nami said, "We don't have a photo with all of us included and could send extras out to family and friends back home."

"Yosh!" Luffy yelled while grinning and jumping about with Chopper.

They all gathered together in front of a decorated tree with presents spread underneath it. After several photos taken with someone's eyes closed or someone making a funny face they finally got a good one done. The young man said he could make as many as they wanted and have them delivered with the tree or trees that they would pick out. Frames were also chosen, one for each crew member.

On they went until they reached the forested area. They were given free rein to separate and explore all the trees for the right one. The crew had decided that the Sunny had enough room that they could all pick their own tree and put them in different rooms. They scattered to explore.


	9. Straw Hat Christmas Pt2

Straw Hat Christmas Part 2

Disclaimers: Same as in Part 1

Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I love hearing from you! Enjoy the new chapter!

Chopper found a smaller, extremely healthy tree for the medical bay. Usopp had found a skinny tree with a taller branch that stuck out like his nose. Nami found herself attracted to a golden-tinted tree in a curvy shape and Franky had grabbed a large tree and bought a lot of mechanical ornaments from a shop in the forest to go along with it.

Brook found a thin, top heavy tree and Robin took a lush dark green tree with a sweet smell. Sanji just looked for a tree that would be a suitable size for the dining hall. Luffy chose a tree that was large and he "just decided" that it was the right one.

Zoro, to the surprise of his crew, had chosen an absolutely beautiful white tree. While wandering, he had gotten lost and stumbled upon a small shop. Inside they sold unique, one of a kind tree toppers and ornaments. If you wanted something not there, then they would make it for you at no extra cost. Zoro had ordered an original tree topper to be ready and delivered at the same time as the trees and photos.

Once all the trees were ordered and set up for delivery the Straw Hats had gone to the shopping center of the island and split up. They made promises that they would meet up later at the ship for dinner.

Two days before Christmas Eve, Nami was out on deck working with her climate baton. She had been trying out different variations of snow, for use to make a white Christmas if it didn't occur naturally while they were back on the water.

Brook, who sat at a table on deck, was drinking tea and looking through music books when he saw something white and fluffy land on his hand. More followed, landing in his afro and then his tea. He looked up and exclaimed as the snow fell down faster,

"What's this? What's this? There's colour everywhere.

What's this? There's white things in the air.

What's this? I can't believe my eyes, I must be dreaming, wake up Brook, this isn't fair. WHAT IS THIS?"

"Uh, it's snow," Luffy interrupted from where he sat nearby on the deck floor.

"I know that," Brook remarked exasperatedly. "I simply enjoy that song."

"Hahaha, you're funny!" Luffy guffawed.

"Quit goofing off you two!" Nami growled while turning toward them. "The trees and photos will be delivered tomorrow. So why don't you go pick out the room you want to set up your tree in and leave me alone?"

"O-K" Luffy said while walking off. He was one of the last ones to pick a place for his tree.

December 23rd brought eight trees, a lot of pictures, and one specially ordered tree topper onto the Thousand Sunny. The crew took each tree and set them up in their chosen rooms.

Saniji's went to the dining hall. Usopp set his up in his workshop. Robin put her in the aquarium bar/library and Chopper's went into the medical bay. Franky placed his in the armory and weapons department. Nami and Luffy put theirs in the Men and Women's chambers.

Luffy had been told that he was to find someplace else for his tree when he had decided to place it outside at the head of the ship. Brook had taken his to the music room. Zoro had left his, still tied, in another room until the next day. He wanted to place his in the lookout/workout room and would have to clean out his weights and things before being able to place it there.

All of them had agreed to leave the island that afternoon and that the decorating of the trees would wait until the morrow. They left the harbor after lunch and spent awhile making sure they were on the right heading to the next island.

That night, after dinner, they all settled into the library for a story. Robin had found a book that fit just right. Franky had installed a shadow puppet theatre system for when she wanted to practice or play. A large blank screen lowered from the ceiling on one side of the room and on the other a large light pointed at the screen.

Robin began with hands making shadows of a house with a family asleep inside. In the kitchen, if you were looking, you would notice a small hole in the wall that lead to a mouse also asleep.

"T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;"

Flashing on the screen gone by had been a fireplace with large socks hanging down from it. Then it shifted to children sleeping in their beds dreaming as their parents settled in for bed.

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads; and Mamma in her kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winters nap. When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, gave a luster of midday to objects below,"

Now moving rapidly across the screen was a man who had jumped out of bed and rushed to the window. Upon looking outside he saw a sleigh and eight reindeer.

"When what to my wondering eyes did appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer, with a little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment he must be St. Nick."

Choppers eyes had lit up at seeing the reindeer who worked with a jolly old human. Together. Robin continued,

"More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:

Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen! On Comet! On Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

As Robin continued the story Luffy and Chopper bounced around in excitement. As she reached the stories end (it was too long for me sorry) she finished with,

"But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight- Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

Sparkles jumped from Choppers and Luffys eyes as they headed to get ready for bed. The conversation jumping between them was about whether Santa would visit them.

The rest of the crew stayed to talk over plans for the next day.

"We need to decorate the trees during the late morning and early afternoon," Robin said.

Franky spoke up with, "I have gifts I need to hand out before breakfast tomorrow morning to all the bro's and sis's here."

"Are we going to have a Santa visit?" Usopp questioned. "I, The Great Usopp, would of course make an excellent Santa.

"Uh…No." Nami replied. "How about you Franky? Dress up in the outfit, give you a beard that covers part of your nose, and make your hair lay down and make it white and I think you would make a good Santa."

"Sure. I'll do it sis." Franky said. "We'll do it Christmas day morning and surprise Luffy-bro and Chopper-bro."

"Good idea," Robin said, "your build and personality are closest to what we need. No "Supers!" while you are Santa."

"No worries," Franky replied, "I picked up a Santa costume on the last island."

With that done, they separated and headed to bed.

The next morning they all met up on deck. Franky came out with his arms full of wrapped packages that he passed out among the crew. Upon opening them, they discovered that Franky had knitted them each a sweater.

Chopper's matched the color of his hat. Luffy had the image of a straw hat bedecked in green and red lights and Robin's was a deep purple. Nami got an orange sweater with gold accents and Sanji's was a plain white with the image of pots and pans. Brook got a sweater with a violin and sword motif. Zoro's was white also, with a green haramaki image and three swords in front of it.

They all thanked Franky while he put on his own. His had a train on the front, the sea train to be exact. Again the crew found themselves wondering, "If you can spend so much time making sweaters then make yourself a pair of pants!"

After they had breakfast and cleaned up, the straw hats split up to decorate their very own trees.


	10. Straw Hat Christmas Pt 3

Straw Hat Christmas Part 3

Disclaimer: Read Straw Hat Christmas Part 1

Author's Note: I am so thankful for the reviews, favorites, and follows. _Flashback is within the lines_. I really went for the tearjerker this chapter so everyone collect some tissues before reading! ;) Enjoy!

Up in the workout room, Zoro stood contemplating his choice of tree. He had already gotten help from the others in hauling it up to the lookout and while setting it up he couldn't help but think of how he had found this tree at all.

Everyone knew that Zoro didn't believe in God. This holiday for him only meant spending time with family and friends and enjoying himself. Family….one of which had been gone for, what it seemed, a long time.

**He **had been walking through endless green trees when he had seen, out of the corner of his eye, a young woman moving through the forest as well. He made his way in her direction thinking maybe she was lost (Ironic, I know) and found himself simply following her. Following barely seen images of her had led him to a mid-sized white tree.

Once he got closer to the tree he had looked around and found no signs of the girl. No footprints adorned the snow. He turned toward the tree and found that the longer he stared, the more a nostalgic feeling was flooding his being. The strange happenstance was that he felt the very same feeling brimming from the tree itself.

Zoro had felt compelled to take that tree after that. Now, as he applied the first string of garland, he felt the same ache driving through his chest. This tree reminded him of _her_. Fragile looking on the outside, with its lack of all color, but with a core of strength like steel.

Zoro hadn't noticed as they brought up the tree that Franky, unbeknownst to Franky himself, had bumped the intercom to send out sound from the lookout to the whole ship. So when he felt the urge to sing to the tree his troubles, he had no idea his crew would hear his feelings laid out so bare. His deep voice reverberated through the ship.

· "I'll have a Blue Christmas without you

I'll be so blue just thinking about you

Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree

Won't be the same, dear, if you're not here with me

And when those blue snowflakes start falling

That's when those blue memories start calling

You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white

But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas

You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white,

But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas

All around the ship Zoro's crew had been looking upwards from whatever room they were in since hearing that melancholy voice start singing to a friend now gone.

Each person, in that moment, took off running for the climb to the lookout. They all ran into each other and as a group headed upwards. The first thing that Sanji did upon reaching the top was to make his way over and shut off the intercom. Even he knew how the marimo would feel about them hearing him.

They gathered around Zoro and his tree and reached out for decorations to help.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zoro asked while watching them move about. "I thought we were decorating separately."

"We decided we wanted to do one tree at a time." Robin replied.

"Yours is the first one moss-head." Sanji mumbled around his cigarette.

"We wanna help!" Chopper remarked loudly. Then he shyly asked, "Is that okay?"

"Sure," Zoro grunted. He really didn't mind all that much and he couldn't say no to Chopper. He was just thanking his luck that they hadn't come up any earlier and heard his moment of weakness.

The next hour was spent decorating Zoro's tree. When the time came for the top of the tree to be adorned, Zoro walked over and picked up a sizable box and brought it over to the tree. The logo on the box said it was from that last island.

Inside of the box, wrapped liberally in tissue paper, was a gorgeous female angel with dark eyes and hair. Upon her back perched wings of snow white and hanging at her side was a sheath of white that everyone in the crew recognized.

"It's Wado." Zoro murmured, "I had them make it special since it wouldn't take them long to get it done. They took a picture to make sure the sword was right."

Franky, Chopper, and Usopp were holding back tears. They knew that he wouldn't want them to get emotional over something sweet he had done but it was hard seeing their swordsman so emotional. The rest of the crew just kept fairly straight faces with understanding radiating from their eyes.

Luffy came forward and threw his arm over Zoro's shoulder to get a better look at the special topper. "It's so pretty!"

"Thanks." Zoro replied while keeping his eyes on the box.

Robin was nervous about speaking up but asked, "S-Shall I put it up for you swordsman-san?" After receiving a quick nod from Zoro, she took the angel gently and passed it up through her many hands before placing it on the top of the tree. After it was settled into place she motioned to Franky.

Franky turned on the lights to the tree using soda powered technology. Oohs and Ahhs spread around the crew as they saw the angel lit up from behind. She almost seemed like she was glowing from the inside.

The crew members, minus their swordsman, exchanged looks that said, "Our trees won't come close to this one."

They then proceeded to drag Zoro hither and yon across the ship decorating the other trees. They shared lunch and laughs while Luffy got wrapped up in lights and Usopp set his trees nose on fire. And if Zoro happened to fall asleep when he was supposed to be helping, no one said a word. The complaints could never make it past their lips at finally seeing a contented expression on his face.

While they worked on the last tree, Sanji made his getaway so that he could work on cooking dinner. While he was busy setting the table the rest were putting all the gifts under Zoro's tree. They had been busy hauling around large pillows to use in the lookout as seating after they decided that gathering around his tree after dinner to open gifts was the right thing to do. Maybe Zoro's friend would watch on from where she was and laugh along with the rest of them as they celebrated the holiday.

Dinner was, as always, a loud affair. The table was stuffed with several different kinds of meat and fish, potatoes, fruit salads, rolls, rice, and desserts. Drinks ranged from alcohol (Zoro) to coffee and cocoa. Warm conversation abounded and full bellies were left all around.

After cleaning up the table and washing the dishes, they settled themselves in the lookout on the large pillows. More drinks were handed out and they passed the gifts around to their receivers.


	11. Straw Hat Christmas End

Straw Hat Christmas Part 4 (End)

Disclaimer: Read Straw Hat Christmas Part 1

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviewers, favorites, and followers! I am so glad to get reviews and hear how people are liking this fic. :) This is the end of the Christmas arc and so we will end on a good note. I wish everyone happy holidays!

They had Chopper wait until last to open all of his gifts. The rest of them opened theirs together. Nami received new map paper from Robin. Franky gave Brook some new music books. Nami gave Sanji an extra heavy duty new refrigerator lock. Sanji was noodling with hearts in his eyes all over the room (Mellorine!).

Zoro gave Usopp some premium pepper sauce that he had found on the last island for him to use with his weapons. He also told him he would give him lessons, "How to be a Man" lessons taught by Zoro himself. Usopp was so happy (terrified) with his gift that he proceeded to pass out. Sanji gave Robin some new books. After receiving a kiss on the cheek he passed out right alongside Usopp from blood loss.

Luffy gave Franky some hair gel and a large amount of cola. Brook gave Luffy a "Cool!" captain's coat and hat. Last, but not least, Usopp woke up and gave Zoro a hand carved wooden sword stand that he could use to hold his swords in at night.

Chopper got to open his gifts next. He received several medical books from both Robin and Nami. Usopp and Franky told him that they would build new medical equipment to his specifications for their gift. Luffy bought him a white doctor's coat and Sanji found him a Santa's sleigh with moving reindeer tree ornament. Zoro and Brook got him some new tone dials to use at night and a hula-hoop.

The hula-hoop played a special part in the night's festivities. Remember when Zoro and Brook hid away with Chopper to teach him a song? It's on the way…

Chopper thanked everyone for the gifts while dancing around and calling them jerks. When he quieted, he told them he had a gift to give to them. It wasn't bought but a song. After getting a nod from Zoro to go ahead he stood up and nervously held the hula-hoop as he sang:

"Christmas, Christmas time is near

Time for toys and time for cheer

We've been good, but we can't last

Hurry, Christmas, hurry fast

Want a plane that loops the loop

Me, I want a Hula-Hoop

We can hardly stand the wait

Please Christmas don't be late"

Both of the ladies at this point, plus a glistening eyed Franky, were cooing over the adorableness of their reindeer doctor. While the three rushed over and crushed him in a hug, the rest made their way over and patted him on the back while complimenting him. "Good job" and "Thanks for the gift" were told to him multiple times.

Chopper wiggled around with glee until he noticed the lack of Usopp. Before he had a chance to ask where he was he saw the sky lit up with color. Fireworks flew through the sky in reds and greens. While lots of bursts of color covered the sky, there were also shapes thrown in. Snowmen, ornaments, and presents were the most popular. Here and there symbols of the crew also flew. A money sign, a flower, a fist, super, swords, a spatula, violin, a slingshot, and Chopper's hat shot across the sky.

Nami stepped forward and pulled her climate baton out. After getting the atmosphere just right, snow came gently falling down.

All of them oohed and ahhed at the beautiful scenery. Zoro came over and picked up Chopper and placed him on his shoulder so that he could better see. Chopper, who had tears brimming in his eyes, enjoyed this family moment. He looked around at the others and called, "Merry Christmas everyone!"

When the fireworks were finished everyone headed off to bed. As you looked around the room, you wouldn't be able to help but to find your eye drawn to Chopper's bedside table and the framed photo adorning it. In the photo, nine crew members smiled in front of a tree. In the bed the facial expression on the sleeping reindeer's face was nothing short of bliss. He was finally where he was wanted.

Up in the lookout, where only one crew member was left, was Zoro. He had settled down to be on watch (in other words asleep). Where he sat against the wall he had a clear view of his tree. As he slept he kept his senses perked for danger, he would never let his crew get injured, even though he got the feeling no problems would arise for at least this one night. He slowly slipped into a deeper sleep and began to lightly snore.

The tree began to gently shine with an unusual sparkle. If you had looked closely you would have noticed the figure of a young girl hovering just so above the ground.

"Sleep well, Zoro," came a sweet and high voice, "Live a long life. I'll be here watching. You owe me a match when we meet again." The girls figure slowly faded as a smile came over the swordsman's sleeping face.

"Kuina." Zoro whispered in his sleep.

The next morning dawned cold and clear. Before anyone was up, Franky was getting changed into his Santa gear. Red pants were put on, and a red coat too. A wig of white hair was perched atop his head with a red hat on top. The piece de resistance was a long white beard and a small pair of round, clear glasses sitting low on his nose. He had borrowed a bit of blush from the ladies to give the appearance of rosy cheeks as well.

He took a large red bag and put it upon his back as he burst into the men's chambers after knocking quietly on the ladies chamber door.

"Ho-ho-ho Merry Christmas!" He shouted to the sleeping figures in the men's chamber.

Luffy and Chopper scrambled out of bed. They ran towards "Santa" screaming and bouncing around. The noise drew everyone's attention, the ladies both came to the men's quarters after the knock, and Zoro had noticed the commotion and come down from the lookout. The crew watched amused as their captain and doctor fawned over the big man and bombarded him with questions.

"Where are the eight reindeer?" Chopper asked.

"How'd you get here without a chimney?" Luffy asked quickly following with more, "Did you swim? Did you fly? Why aren't you wet?"

"Are you a devil fruit user?" Luffy asked.

"Reindeer?" Chopper questioned.

"What's with the bag? Are you going to rob us?" Luffy yelled.

"Oh-no! We're being robbed by Santa! Help!" Chopper yelped while hiding the wrong way behind a barrel.

Franky watched their antics with a small smile on his face before clearing things up. "Ho-ho-ho, calm down young ones. I'm not going to steal anything. I'm bringing you two something. The reindeer are waiting at the closest island while I am here. I am indeed a devil fruit user," Franky lied, "I go where I'm needed with the snap of my fingers. Not everyone has a chimney. Now before I hand out gifts, have you two been naughty or nice this year?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Naughty," Luffy replied.

"Nice," Chopper piped up.

"Hmmm," Franky hummed in question, "Let me check my list." He pulled a very long (and fabricated) list from his bag and looked to be scanning the contents. "Ah. Here we are "Straw Hat pirates."

Luffy and Chopper watched him in excitement.

"Looks like you've been a little naughty and also a little nice," Franky huffed out laughter, "Especially you, Monkey D. Luffy. You're a right troublemaker. You have done a lot of good as well though, so I suppose you deserve your gifts after all." He pulled out of his bad two very large packages and handed them over to the excitable pair.

Luffy and Chopper tore them open immediately. Inside of Chopper's was various types of candy and inside of Luffy's was a good deal of meat in a large cooler. Showing their gifts around to the crew got Chopper and Luffy's attention. One of their crew mates was missing Santa!

"Where's Franky?" Chopper asked.

"He can't miss Santa!" Luffy exclaimed. "He was good this year! He made this ship for us to use and joined our crew! ...Uh, Santa? Why are you crying?"

"You're so sweet bro!" Franky blubbered while handing out gifts to the others. "Don't worry. Your friend Franky already met me and got his gift okay?"

"Yosh." Luffy nodded, accepting the ridiculous story as always.

"I've gotta go now," Franky continued, "I've got lots more presents to hand out."

Franky snapped his fingers just as Usopp threw a white smoke star so that Franky had the time to run into a room and change out of his costume.

After waiting a few minutes and then coming back out as himself, he was scolded for not being there for Santa and not telling them that he arrived before. Insisting that Santa had made him keep quiet about his earlier visit, Franky finally got Luffy to settle down.

The Straw Hats settled in to eat breakfast and spent the rest of that day celebrating and goofing off just like any other day. As they went on with their journey they looked forward to more holidays to come.

*End*


End file.
